1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a detection system and a detection method for detecting a target object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, systems that detect targets of detection such as objects or organisms (e.g., humans) are being developed into products. For example, a system that automatically turns on a light when a human body sensing sensor detects the approach of a human to the vicinity of the entrance of a door is being developed into a product.
There are various types of human body sensing sensors. For example, as thermal sensors that detect heat, there are infrared sensors and thermal image sensors. Further, there are radio wave sensors that emit radio waves and detect reflected radio waves.
Further, a technology that automatically adjusts the temperature of air conditioning when a human sensing sensor disposed in a room detects a human body is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-220114 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Literature 1”).
However, the technology described in Patent Literature 1 utilizes an infrared sensor that detects a change in heat source, and as such, goes so far as to detect the heat of sunlight falling onto the floor. For this reason, in a sunny room, heat may be detected even in the absence of a human.
Meanwhile, a radio wave sensor disposed in a room may not be able to accurately detect a human in a limited range, as the radio wave sensor goes so far as to detect a human in the next room, for example, by diffraction of radio waves.